Victor Nikiforov/Gallery
Anime Viktornikiforov.png IMG 9627.jpg 5e0d7ab5743414cd.png capture-20161222-122124.png victornikiforov.PNG capture-20161222-125301.png ダーリング.PNG VK3.png VK1.jpg capture-20161231-144723.png VK2.jpg Ep1 Viktor FS.png The_winner_of_Sochi_Gran_Pri.png Victor_is_live_legend.png World_Cup_Tokyo_Yoyogi.png Interview_with_Victor.png Yes Viktor.png capture-20161222-132103.png Young VN.png Tumblr oeum0aqhPv1vi129zo2 400.png Viktor Makka apartment.png capture-20161222-134212.png capture-20161222-134846.png When Everything have started.png capture-20161222-135044.png 86ca3cb4c0ad2237.jpg Viktor sleeping EP2.png Victor_talk_to_Yuri.png Viktor wave EP2.png capture-20161222-151311.png Viktor ep 2.jpg Episode_2_anime.png A_wish_of_Yuri_Plisetsky.png YK EP2 k.jpg YK EP2 a.jpg VNYP EP2 a.jpg VN EP2 r.jpg VN EP2 q.jpg VN EP2 p.jpg VN EP2 o.jpg VN EP2 n.jpg VN EP2 m.jpg VN EP2 l.jpg VN EP2 k.jpg VN EP2 j.jpg VN EP2 i.jpg VN EP2 g.jpg VN EP2 f.jpg VN EP2 e.jpg VN EP2 d.jpg VN EP2 c.jpg VN EP2 b.jpg VN EP2 a.jpg VK EP2 h.jpg VN poster ep 2.png Ep2viktor1.PNG Ep2viktoryuuriminako.PNG Ep2 yowamushi viktor.PNG VN MO ep 2.png Yuuriindenial.png DDOk0E2XoAAGrr0.jpg Yurio Yuri Viktor EP3.png Vn2 ep3.PNG vn ep3.PNG Yn3 ep3.PNG Yp yk vn ep3.PNG YKVN.png だいすきだよヴィクトル.PNG Hot_springs_on_ice_-_Yuri_vs._Yuri.png Episode_3_anime.png Yk vn ep3.PNG Yk vn2 ep3.PNG Yuri-on-ice-episode-3.jpg Vn yp ep3.PNG Yk vn yp ep3.PNG Yp2 ep3.PNG Yk vn3 ep3.png Viktorpromoteshasetsu.png DDOln-6XoAEYl9g.jpg Vn smile ep4.PNG Vn onsen ep4.PNG Viktor jealous.png Trip_to_the_ocean.png Victor_likes_Yuri's_song.png Ayyyyyyyy.png Episode_4_anime.png Vn yk m training ep4.PNG Yk vn scare ep4.PNG Vn m yk sleepy ep4.PNG Yk vn naked on ice ep4.PNG Ice castle vn yk ep4.PNG Vn m yk beach ep4.PNG Yk vn head poke ep4.PNG Vn yk apologizing ep4.PNG Vn yk falls ep4.PNG Yk vn nonono ep4.PNG Yk vn naked in onsen ep4.PNG Yk vn stare ep4.PNG Vn exhausted ep4.PNG Yk apologizing to vn ep4.PNG Vn scare ep4.PNG Yk vn hot springs ep4.PNG Vn waiting ep4.PNG Tripletspandas.png Yuukoexplains.png DEBid2_WsAUE-Ox.jpg OMG OMG.png Victor_hugs_Yuri.png AJRKJFHJS'.png AAAA ADA YURIIABJDKA.png PROUD OF YURI.png VN YK HM post sp ep5.png VN post sp 2 ep5.png YK VN post sp ep5.png VN post sp ep5.png VN flashback ep5.png VN during sp ep5.png VN YK pre sp 2 ep5.png VN YK pre sp ep5.png VN YK pre warmup 2 ep5.png VN YK pre warmup ep5.png VN cheering Yuuri ep5.png VN YK ep5.png VN YK 2 ep5.png VN & fangirls ep5.png VN YK interview 2 ep5.png VN YK interview ep5.png VN pre fs ep5.png VN fs 3 ep5.png VN fs 2 ep5.png VN fs ep5.png VN YK KM pre fs ep5.png VN fs 4 ep5.png VN fs 5 ep5.png VN post fs 2 ep5.png KN VN post fs ep5.png VN post fs ep5.png VN fs 8 ep5.png VN fs 7 ep5.png VN fs 6 ep5.png VN YK KM post fs 3 ep5.png VN YK KM post fs 2 ep5.png VN YK KM post fs ep5.png VN YK post fs 4 ep5.png VN YK post fs 3 ep5.png VN YK post fs 2 ep5.png VN YK post fs ep5.png VN MO YN TN TK HK MK ALL ep5.png YK press con 5 ep5.png YK VN YP phone ep5.png VN post fs 3 ep5.png unknown (9).png Yuri_and_Victor_go_to_Chine.png Company_of_friends.png Provocative_photo_from_Phichit.png Giacometti_with_Victor.png Yuri,_Victor,_Phichit_&_Guang.png Ep6viktorchriscoach.PNG Ep6viktor6.PNG Ep6viktor5.PNG Ep6viktor4.PNG Ep6viktor3.PNG Ep6viktor2.PNG Ep6viktor1.PNG Ep6georgiyakovviktor1.PNG Ep6me.PNG Ep6 tfw.PNG Ep6 when bae wants the succ but u in a bad mood.PNG 6qCwQB1RJmw.jpg 4dfcbWw1X_M.jpg RRqAPa67cZ0.jpg Ep6viktuuri1.PNG Ep6viktuuri2.PNG Ep6viktuuri3.PNG Win win yuri victor.png Victor's encouraging Yuri ob China Cup.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-03-21h18m11s443.png Ep 6 Phichit GHong Yuuri Viktor.png Viktor sweetly gazing at yuuri EP7.png Viktor hand on chin EP7.png Viktor in Europe.jpg HE JUST SO.png Viktor clogs the ears of Yuuri.png Viclear bomb.png CANON II.png Viktor and Yuuri.png hnnnnnnghghg.png Ep7youngviktor.PNG Ep7viktuuri8.PNG Ep7viktuuri7.PNG Ep7viktuuri6.PNG Ep7viktuuri5.PNG Ep7viktuuri4.PNG Ep7viktuuri3.PNG Ep7viktuuri2.PNG Ep7viktuuri1.PNG Ep7viktorcelestinoyakov1.PNG Ep7viktor8.PNG Ep7viktor7.PNG Ep7viktor6.PNG Ep7viktor5.PNG Ep7viktor4.PNG Ep7viktor3.PNG Ep7viktor2.PNG Ep7viktor1.PNG Viktor resting on yuuri's chest EP7.png Screenshot 2016-11-16 at 3.21.41 PM.png DAMAGE.png ITS CANON GUYS.png EP7 VK 1.jpg Had to catch that.png SLEEP WITH VIK.png CRIPPLING DEPRESSION.png CHRIS AS A CHILD 2.png This moment viktor knew. He messed up..png Viktor&Lilia&Yakov&Yurio.jpg Yakov episode 8.jpg VN YK ep8.png Viktor (Viktor).jpg WHSILKDNKNDA.png Kdshkajbfkabka.png capture-20161225-181309.png Ep8.jpg Zdgzfkhmlmx.png Kissu.png Victor and Yuri.png VK EP9a.jpg capture-20161225-184407.png capture-20161225-194406.png ep9airport.PNG ep9airport2.PNG capture-20161225-194455.png ep9airport3.PNG ep9airport4.PNG mwah.PNG VN YK ep 9.png Viktyor and JJ 2.png VN ep 10 1.jpg Yuri Viktor 10.jpg Yuri and Viktor ep 10.jpg Yuri Viktor Yurio Christophe.jpg Yurio Viktor Yuri.jpg Yuri_and_Viktor_episode_10.jpg Ep10viktor.PNG Judgement day.PNG Same.PNG Ep10leavig.PNG Ep10viktor8.PNG Ep10viktor9.PNG Ep10viktoryurio.PNG Ep10 yurio viktor confront 1.png Ep10 yurio viktor confront 2.png Ep10viktoryurio2 DRAG HA.PNG Ep10 yurio viktor ocean.png Ep10viktor10.PNG Ep viktor ocean.png Ep10viktor7.PNG Ep10phichitviktuuri.PNG Ep10viktuuri12.PNG Ep10viktuuri9.PNG Ep10viktor6.PNG Ep10viktor5.PNG Ep10viktor4.PNG Ep10viktor3.PNG Ep10viktor2.PNG Wahsfjlksdf.PNG Ep10otabekviktorchris.PNG Epcupofchina.PNG Ep10viktuuri6.PNG Ep10viktuuri5.PNG Ep10viktuuri4.PNG Ep10viktuuri3.PNG Ep10viktuuri2.PNG Ep10viktuuri.PNG Ep10viktuuri7.PNG Ep10viktuuri8.PNG Ep10viktorchrisyuuri.PNG Ep10viktorchris.PNG Ep10viktorchris2.PNG Yuuri&viktor.jpg Viktor yuuri ep 10.jpg Viktor yuuri 02 ep 10.jpg Danceoff1 ep10.jpg Yuri and Viktor.Формат JPG Ep10minakomaridinner.PNG Yurihasetsu.png Mariminakoyuuri.png YK Episode 11.png Yuuri with Viktor episode 11.png Viktor blushing.jpg Viktor with Yuuri episode 11.png Viktor Yuuri hug.png Ep11youngviktor1.PNG Viktor with long hair.png Viktor Yuuri ep 11.png Viktor Yuuri episode 11.png Yuri, Viktor and Yuuri.png Viktor Yuuri.png Yuuri seeing Viktor.png Yuuri thinking.png Viktor after his shower.png Yuuri and Viktor seeing the others skaters.png Same otabek.PNG Ep11viktuurikissandcry.PNG Ep11viktor12.PNG Ep11viktor11.PNG Ep11viktor8.PNG Ep11viktor6.PNG Ep11viktor5.PNG Ep11sarayuuriviktor.PNG Ep11OHmanviktor.PNG Ep11viktormaccia.PNG Ep11viktormaccia2.PNG Ep11 Victor&Yuuri.jpg Ep11viktuuri7.PNG Ep11viktuuri6.PNG Ep12pvviktuuri.PNG Ep12pvviktuuri2.PNG VN YK ep 12 3.png VN YK ep 12 2.png VN YK ep 12 1.png VK crying ep 12.jpg VN crying ep 12 2.png VN ep 12 1.png Ep12 thats love.PNG VN ep 12 3.png Ep12viktor11.PNG Ep12viktor10.PNG Ep12viktor9.PNG Ep12viktor8.PNG Ep12viktor7.PNG Ep12viktor6.PNG Viktorep12.jpg Ep12viktor5.PNG Ep12viktuuri14.PNG Ep12viktuuri13.PNG Ep12viktuuri12.PNG Ep12viktuuri11.PNG Ep12viktuuri10.PNG Ep12viktuuri9.PNG Ep12viktuuri8.PNG Ep12viktuuri7.PNG Ep12viktuuri6.PNG Ep12viktuuri5.PNG Ep12viktuuri3.PNG Ep12viktuuri2.PNG Ep12viktuuri1.PNG Ep12viktor23.PNG yuuri_viktor_pair_skate_end_credits.png Ep12viktor12.PNG Ep12viktor13.PNG Ep12viktor14.PNG Ep12viktor16.PNG Ep12viktor17.PNG Ep12viktor21.PNG Ep12viktor22.PNG Ep12viktor19.PNG Ep12viktor18.PNG Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 9.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 8.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 7.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 6.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 5.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 4.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 3.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice 2.png Viktor and Yuuri on the ice.png Yuuri viktor pair skate end credits.png Yuuri and Viktor on the ice 9.jpg Viktor and Yuuri ep 12.jpg capture-20161230-215252.png Viktor and Yuuri hugs episode 12.png Gifs 0d9962b56d97c4bb56586467865a9bfde3c31e53 hq.gif VIKTORKISSEDYURI.gif GIF 20161117 105252.gif Yuri x viktor.gif Yuri x viktor 2.gif gif1.gif Viktor crying.gif Viktor gif episode 12.gif Yuuri and Viktor dancing on the ice.gif Official Sketches ViktorOS.jpg Victor's Outfit OS.jpeg victornkfvOS.jpg official artbook sketch1.jpg official artbook sketch3.jpg young VN sketches.jpg Promotional Victor Profile.jpg VictorNChara.png victor nikiforov.png Btn VN.png YuuriK viktor.png Official YKVNYP.jpg Official VKYK 1.jpg Official YKVNYP 1.png AnimediaDec2016.jpg|Animedia December 2016 Poster Preview w4AH6dCnP5o.jpg|link=http://yurionice.wikia.com/wiki/Viktor_Nikiforov/Gallery EmowQ46Umjs.jpg x7Ol_zmwwqs.jpg Victor and Yuri.jpg Victor&Yuri&Yurio.jpg DVD Cover.jpg Cover for Otomedia.png YK VN YP official.png VN YK YP Monthly Pash.jpg THE DREAM.jpg|https://twitter.com/yurionice_PR/status/809686964836306945 Yuuri, Yuri and Viktor Spoon.png Animage feb.jpg Pash! febuary poster.jpg Pash! illustration file.jpg Spoon 2Di cover.jpg yuri on ice x saga.jpg Pash March2017.jpg Yurionicegroup.jpg Viktor_Saga!onIce.jpg YuuriYuriViktor SheetMusicBook.jpg YOI X NAMJATOWN Collab.jpg shinjuku promotion.jpg Yuri on ice 2017 school calendar.jpg Kuji Tapestry.jpg SaganTosu.jpg Spoon2Di March2017.jpg FSLecturesMerchindise.jpg Hiramatsu Group.jpg Otomedia April2017.jpg NewtypeRomance March2017.jpg OtomediaJanuary2017.jpg YOI bd vol. 4 cover.JPG Animedia April cover.jpg Yuri!!! on Life.JPG Otomedia April2017 Poster.jpg AnAn_March292017_Viktor.jpg AnAn March292017 ViktorYuuriYuri.jpg AnimeStyle 4.17.jpg YOI X WTT.jpg Yuri on Stage.jpg yoi bd vol 6 cover.jpg VN YP YK fanbook cover.JPG YOlife guidebook poster 2.jpg YOlife guidebook poster 1.jpg Kikan S58 cover page.jpg Go Yuri Go Poster.jpg YOI Festival.jpg YOI Cafe.png Yuri on MUSEUM.png YOI Festival Bonus Illustration.png YOI Staff Book.jpg Icons ViktorN.png VictorNIcon.png Collaborations YOIXSNB Collab.jpg Viktor YOIXSNB.jpg Viktor_SNB_TwitterBanner.jpg Yuri_Viktor_YOIXSNB.jpg Snb viktor 1.jpg Viktor_SNB_EV1.jpg Viktor_SNB_EV2.jpg Viktor_SNB_EV3.jpg Viktor_SNB_EV4.jpg YOIxOoedoOnsen Victor Makkachin.jpg YOIxOoedoOnsen Chibi Set 2.jpg YOIxTokyuHandsFair.jpg YOIxSanrio.jpg Merchandise YOIxNamjatownCollab.jpg Viktor pillow cover.jpg Viktor pillow full.jpg Viktor_Nendo1.jpg Viktor_Nendo2.jpg Viktor_Nendo3.jpg Viktor_Nendo4.jpg ViktorMakkachin_Nendo.jpg ViktorYuuri_Nendo.jpg ViktorYuuri_Nendo2.jpg ViktorYuuri_Nendo3.jpg ViktorYuuriMakkachin_Nendo.jpg YOIXPrince Hotels_Viktor.jpg Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries